


Violently Smitten

by SomeDemonicSlut



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDemonicSlut/pseuds/SomeDemonicSlut
Summary: While trouble brews amongst the overlords of hell, Alastor finds himself struggling to distinguish his feelings for Angel as love or hunger.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Angeldust winced as he plunged a needle into his tender thigh and emptied the contents of the syringe into a vein. He wiped tears off his cheeks, hands shaking like a motherfucker. Feelings. Fuck feelings. All his life he’d run from his feelings, and he wasn't about to stop now.

Stolas, a prince of hell notorious for having unmatched deep-throating skills, and angels former fuck buddy had decided today, Angel's birthday of all days was the perfect time to rid himself of the sleaze.

Nothing says birthday like getting ravaged in the backseat of a prince's limo then broken up with not 5 minutes later in a screaming match on the sidewalk.

After experiencing that well-known feeling of his heart being wrenched out of his chest, Angel turned toward his tried and true method of shutting down his bad emotions. Hard fucking drugs.

Euphoria. Bliss. Sweet sweet mind-numbing relief… and then an overwhelming panic. Lovely. He was going to be in for one hell of a ride if he didn't calm down now. He wiped a dribble of drool off his chin and began sobbing once again, trying to wave away the hallucinations crossing his vision.

Vaggie groaned from downstairs. “aGAIN? He JUST STOPPED CRYING!” Charlie looked at her from across the room sympathetically.

“I know Vaggs, but you remember what a breakup feels like. He’s going to be sensitive for a few days… weeks maybe.” Charlie said, putting a hand on Vaggie’s shoulder.

“He has a LITERAL PIMP! Why can't he just go do.. s t u f f with Valentino!”

“He liked Stolas Vaggie! maybe even lov-”’ Charlie was cut off by the uncharacteristically annoyed radio demon.

“ENOUGH!” Alastor said. His eye was twitching and his smile was strained. He had been acting like this ever since this morning. It had been him who kicked Stolas off the hotel's property and escorted the inconsolable Angeldust inside. Even in Angel’s sorry state, he made sure the five-foot rule was respected and walked behind Angel from a bit of a distance. Angel was barely dressed, covered in lovebites, and smelled strongly of sex. Alastor didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Alastor was sick and tired of the demon sobbing from upstairs. “I will go check on him.”

Alastor walked up the stairs and stood outside Angel's room. He listened to angels loud crying for a moment and felt an odd twinge in his heart. The frantic sobbing should have excited him. He should be wishing he was the cause, but he felt oddly sluggish knocking on Angel's door and letting himself in. Was he feeling…? No. The radio demon didn't feel sympathy.

Angel looked up at Alastor. He looked downright pathetic. His nose was running and his makeup was smeared down his face. Alastor looked away quickly as he noticed the spider's lack of clothes.

Half glass full, at least angel took off the skimpy stained dress. Half glass empty, He was bare ass naked and sprawled out in a way Alastor got a clear view of everything he didn't want to see.

“ANGEL-” Alastor flushed, flustered beyond belief. He tore the velvety covers off angels bed and covered Angel's soft body, wrapping him with annoyed care. Angel sobbed weakly and leaned into Alastor's touch, yearning for gentle hands to comfort him. Alastor stepped back quickly

“Five-foot rule angel. You know that-...” Alastor spotted the needle on the ground beside Angel and everything began to fall into place. He looked over Angel's state. His eyes were dilated and glazed over. He looked skittish and nervous. Drool was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and snot was dripping out of his nose. He looked up at Alastor.

“P-please… I n- need you please..” he pawed at Alastor's pant leg weakly

The deer pushed him away gently with his foot and walked backward. He lost all his patience and snapped at the struggling demon before him.

“Angel! For the last time, I'm not going to have sex with you! So please, for the love of all that is unholy, please stop asking me!” The room fell silent for a moment. Angel's sobs and groans ceased. Angel’s eyes met Alastor’s, gleaming with the ferocity of a thousand suns.

“I DON’T WANT TO F-FUCK YOU!” His ferocity waned and his sharp glare fell into a shameful grimace. He covered his face with his hands “I’m just- h-having a bad high... And I need someone to h-hold me.” He wiped his nose and cried softly into the blanket the radio demon had wrapped him in.

Alastor stared at Angel, frozen in place. He felt another odd pang in his chest. Angel wouldn't meet his gaze. He was tugging on his hair and mumbling profanities to himself.

“I... apologize.”

Out of everything Angel had expected the radio demon to say, that was the last thing angel expected to hear. Alastor bent down and picked up the barely covered demon. He placed him on his bed.

The feeling of Alastor's strong arms around Angel put his fears and anxiety to rest. He stared up into his deep eyes. Contrary to what he said earlier, he wanted to fuck Alastor. But, his company was good too. Angel shut his eyes and took deep breaths, sinking into the relief his high brought him. He heard the sound of a chair sliding across the carpet and opened his eyes, only to see Alastor pulling up a cushy seat and sitting beside Angel's bed.

“I’m not .. going to hold you,” his smile was a bit strained and awkward “but I will sit here.”

Angel reached out and grabbed Alastor’s hand. Alastor yanked it away quickly.

“Angel-”

“Yeeahh, yeah I get it toots. Five-foot rule.” He let out a long sigh and rolled onto his side, sniffling softly. He cried silently until he fell into a deep sleep. The blanket slid off the top of Angel's back, settling gently on his hip. Alastor looked over and found his eyes locked there.

The delicate curves, and smooth soft fur. The fluid repetitive motion of his breaths. The sensitive skin stretched over his thin back like the most lavish fabric. How grand it would be to cut deep into that soft skin. He could imagine the knife slicing through his skin like butter. How tender the weak bellows of the dying spider would be. He could practically taste the sweet tangy blood on his tongue. What a beautiful victim he would be...

Alastor leaned down and smelled the sleeping spider. The thick scent of expensive sweet perfume flooded his nostrils. He wondered if Angel tasted nearly half as sweet as he smelled. The radio demon usually wasn’t one for sweets, but a dessert once in a while never hurt.

Angel turned around half-asleep and Alastor broke from his trance. He pulled back quickly, almost falling out of his chair. What was he thinking?! That fool didn't deserve to be gutted by a hand so fine and skilled as Alastors.

“Al-” Angel sighed softly, reaching out for him. He grabbed Alastor's sleeve and shut his eyes again. Alastor fell still, not making any sudden movements. He sat there for a long time, letting the sleeping spider cling onto him tightly.

After nearly an hour he tore Angel’s hand off his sleeve. Alastor felt uncertain for the first time in a very long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino is a bitch.

As the radio demon walked out of the Junkies room he nearly stumbled over little nifty waiting outside. She had her  _ Special _ Journal clutched tightly to her chest. She peered up at him flashing her razor-sharp teeth.

“So boss? How was it??” 

“How was what…?” 

“Your time with Mrs. Angeldust of course!” she giggled.

Alastor flushed and scowled with his eyes, his smile faltering. “Whatever do you mean my dear?” 

Nifty smirked “ooohhh... I see.” she giggled “I’ll keep your secret.” she ‘winked’ best she could with her single eye.

Alastor shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Farewell Nifty.” He walked off into the lobby.

Charlie had her eyes shut. She was sitting on a chair in front of Vaggie, groaning as her girlfriend rubbed her shoulders. “Ooo- Yeah- that's the spot-” Vaggie snorted and took her hands off of charlie's shoulders, leaning forward and kissing Charlie's head. 

“Hey, vaggie?” Charlie said softly, turning around to stare her in the eyes.

“Yeah?” 

“I really really like you.”

Vaggie let out a rare laugh. “I really really like you too hon.” Charlie looked as if she could burst. She lunged forward to wrap her arms tightly around her girlfriend, but Alastor interjected, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder before she made contact with vaggie.

“Hello, Charlie!”

"Wha..." Charlie shrugged off his hand and looked over at him, confused. Vaggie growled low in her throat. “Back off Shitlord!”

Alastor laughed, his smile widening smugly. “Oh my- are you expecting to get into heaven with that language?”

Charlie looked back and forth between them, concerned. “C'mon guys. Don’t fight...” Alastor smirked and backed off slowly.

“Whatever you say, my dear!”

Vaggie scowled. 

“She's not YOUR dear she's MY dear.”

“... What?” Alastor looked genuinely confused “Now I do believe I’m the only deer here.”

“SHUT UP!” Vaggie jabbed the blunt end of her spear into his gut and he backed off. 

“Vaggie! You can't attack people!” Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. Vaggie sighed and nodded softly

“fine….” 

Charlie's expression softened.

“Thank you Vaggie… how can I help you Alastor?” 

“Are you forgetting the date?” Alastor tilted his head to the side and watched with mild amusement as Charlie pulled her tiny daily planner out of a pocket on the inside of her suit. She gasped softly when she noticed the date.

“Alastor I’m so sorry!”

“We can't miss our daily meeting, can we? Come along now, let's go to the conference room.” He slipped off in its direction and Charlie followed him quickly, waving a quick goodbye to vaggie. 

The demons had only been discussing the wellbeing of the hotel and marketing strategies for about 20 minutes when they were interrupted by a knock. Alastor answered it. Nifty looked up at him, concerned. 

“We got a problem boss….”

Nifty led Alastor and Charlie out into the lobby quickly. Sitting on one of the couches was a very familiar moth overlord. Valentino looked up and smiled at them.

“Hello hello hello princess!” he flashed a toothy red smile. “I’m sure you know why I'm here, sugar.” he swung his cane side to side absentmindedly. Charlie gave Vaggie a very concerned look.

“No-... how can I help?” She gulped and watched as Valentino's smile widened.

“I’m here to check in on my Angie… I heard he was spending quite a bit of time with Stolas, and that's against his contract.”

Charlie looked up at Alastor nervously. Alastor stepped towards Valentino with a hate-filled smile.

“He’s not available at the moment.”

“Go get him.”

“I wouldn't want to disturb him.” Alastor met Valentino's eyes. They looked equally cruel.

“That was an order, not a question.”

Charlie nodded at Alastor. Alastor grumbled and walked up the stairs and into Angel's room. He poked Angel with the end of his microphone, trying to wake him. Angel drowsily opened his eyes, still higher than a kite.

“Angel! Angel, you need to get downstairs right this instance! I’m not going to dress you myself…” Alastor waited several moments, making sure Angel at least sat up before grabbing some mismatched clothes for Angel. He turned around when Angel got out of bed and spent several minutes putting them on nearly falling over several times.

“Whaass goin’ on Al?” He spoke softly. 

“Let's just get downstairs.” Alastor helped him down the hall and stairs, angel swaying far too much to make the journey on his own. As soon as Angel emerged from the stairwell and noticed Valentino his breath caught in his throat. He looked absolutely petrified.

Valentino started laughing when he saw Angel. “I should’ve known you’d be high angel, you fucking junky.” He smiled cruelly and walked over to Angel, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the couch like a ragdoll. He sat down and yanked Angel onto his lap. “Nice outfit.” Valentino laughed at Angel.

Angel looked down, ashamed. “Wh-what's this about boss….” He put a hand on Valentino's chest to keep himself from falling off his lap. 

“You're a little slut arentcha angel? Hm? Say it. Tell me you’re a little slut.”

Charlie stared at Valentino in repulsion, Al looked beyond furious, but worst of all Angel looked utterly humiliated. 

“I-It wasn’t my fault- I was just lonely and Charlie didn’t want me going back to the studio-”

“SHH!... Did I ask how you felt? Well?”

“N-no…”

“What are you?”

Angels glossy eyes filled with tears. He whispered, looking down at his lap “ _A slut…_ ”

“Why don't you tell your friends.” Valentino grabbed Angel’s chin and roughly turned his head to face the demons looking on in shame. Alastor's staticky aura was thick and overwhelming to look at. Charlie wished she could help more than anything.

“I-I’m a..” He paused and looked down, unable to look them in the eyes “I’m a little slut..”

“Now doesn't that feel better angel? Admitting the truth?”

“....”

Valentino grabbed hold of Angel's neck and shook him around roughly, sending Angel into a painful coughing fit. “YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!”

“Yes- yes!”

“You’re on t h i n fucking ice Angie.” Valentino hissed to Angel, standing up. “Now it's about time you learn your lesson.” Valentino pulled back, scowling, and struck Angel on the cheek with the back of his hand hard enough to send him sprawling. Charlie gasped as Valentino reached down and crushed Angel's windpipe in his hand. Vaggie summoned her spear.

Angel wheezed and coughed through his injury “I'm sorry- I-” He wheezed for breath, holding in his tears. “I won’t do it again-”

Valentino smiled and crouched down, cupping Angels face softly in his hands. Angel held Valentino's hand to his cheek, shutting his eyes and leaning into his touch, starved and desperate for any positive physical attention. 

“Good boy Angel… That's a good boy..” he dragged the back of his hand along Angel’s cheek, wiping tears out of his eyes. “Come on now baby. You're a star, and stars don't cry. Yeah?” 

“Yeah..”

Valentino kissed Angel’s head softly. “Good boy. You know daddy still loves you~” Angel nodded, opening his eyes as Valentino stood up and pulled away. Angel almost reached out for him but held himself back.

“I’ll be seeing you Angie baby.” Valentino walked right out the door and into a classy white limo waiting outside the doors of the hotel.

Angel put a hand over his blackening eye and wheezed in several more breaths. He felt numb like he was in a dream. Charlie rushed over and wrapped her arms around Angel. She pulled back and looked at his face, cupping his face in her hands. 

“Oh Angel I’m so sorry- I should've done something!” She wiped her eyes and pulled him into another deep embrace. Angel kept his mouth shut and stared off into space with his good eye, completely zoning out. 

“Angel…?” Charlie backed off a bit. When Charlie's hands left Angel's soft shoulders he slowly stood up and pulled his claws out of his arms. Blood trickled down the puncture wounds, staining his pale fur a deep red. 

Angel's footfalls were heavy as he walked slowly up the stairs, everyone in the hotel's gaze lingered on him until he left their line of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the pacing too fast? I think the pacing might be a bit too fast. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope it turns out alright. Thanks for reading and feel free to give me constructive criticism. (Satan knows I need it)


End file.
